Sometimes Jealousy Helps
by SuthrnSftblGrl
Summary: Spencer and Ashley are both jealous. What's going to come of it? Ignore the AN on both cuz I just got it straight from where I typed it a year ago.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm not their creator. You know, standard stuff.

A/N: I've been writing a lot lately. Before last week I hadn't written anything in months. But when I get on writing kicks it's hard to stop. I've been writing songs and poems and stuff. I don't normally write fan fics. I've only ever written like 6 or so. 2 are on here and 1 was never finished. Hence why I write one shots. I don't have the time or patience to write a complete fic right now. Maybe this summer. But anyways, for now I reckon my very bad one shots will have to do.

"If you love me you won't go." Ashley said into the phone while lying on her bed. She was talking to Spencer and desperately trying to get her to reconsider her date with Aiden. They had recently been talking about getting together exclusively, as more than friends, but they never could find a right time right place kind of moment. However, that did not stop them from having their first kiss underneath the pier, their first date at the most popular club in LA, their first 'I love you' conversation in Ashley's room, and their first fight right in the quad for the whole school to hear.

"You're not being fair Ash, you know my parents will start to get suspicious if I'm always with you somewhere and never go out on dates."

"We go out on dates all the time."

"Yes, but they don't know that's what they are."

"So tell them."

"If it was that easy I would have already done it by now. Just give me a little while longer and I promise I'll be all yours."

"Not if your mom has anything to say about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Come one Spence, I'm sure you know just as well as I do that your mom isn't going to be overfilled with joy when you tell her that you're gay."

"So what, she doesn't own me."

"Technically she does sweetie."

"Well then if you want to get technical, my dad does also have a say in this."

"Yea, I guess you're right. I better let you go get ready for your date then. You wouldn't want to keep Aiden waiting."

"Please, I rush for no one."

"Says the girl who ran out of her door carrying her coat, shoes, and belt not two nights ago claiming I hadn't given her enough time."

"Well ok, I rush for no one except the girl of my dreams."

"Spencer I have to tell you something."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Don't get mad ok?"

"Just tell me."

"Since you're going out with Aiden tonight, I'm gonna go somewhere with Maggie."

"Wait, Maggie as in your first time with a girl Maggie?"

"Yea, please don't be mad, but I can't sit in my room all night thinking about you being out with Aiden."

"No, it's cool, I understand."

"Promise?"

"Yea, it's no big deal."

"Alright, well I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"I'll call you when I get home tonight."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

Spencer closed her cell phone and threw it onto her bed. She couldn't believe she was doing this just to please her family. Her mom had been getting on her nerves about spending all her time with Ashley and Glen had been begging her to go out on a date with Aiden. She figured he was getting suspicious since he hates the guy and still wanted her to go out with him. So, she gave in like she always does, just to satisfy other people. She hoped Ashley wasn't hurt and that she understood why she was doing it.

Then she thought about what Ashley had said. She was going out with Maggie. Was it to make her jealous? She hadn't even met Maggie, Ashley never talked about her. Why was she all of a sudden going out with her? Maybe Ashley thought the only reason Spencer was going out with Aiden was to make her jealous. She didn't want her to think that, so she picked up her cell phone to call her back. No, she couldn't call her back. If she did Ashley would think she was the jealous one. She was jealous. She hated the idea of Ashley going out with somebody else. She wondered if that was how Ashley had felt when she had told her about Aiden. Probably.

"What am I doing?" Spencer said out loud to her bedroom walls. "I'm about to lose Ashley because of this. Is satisfying everybody else really worth losing her over?"

Before she had time to think it through she heard the door bell ring.

"Spence, Aiden is here!" She heard Clay yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" She called back. "This should be interesting." She mumbled to herself before walking down the stairs to a waiting Aiden.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Aiden said with his school boy grin.

"Thanks." Spencer said, putting on the best fake smile she could muster. She was flattered by the compliment, but it really meant nothing unless it was coming from Ashley. She wondered if that was all she would be able to think about. Everything seemed to take her mind right back to Ashley.

After Ashley got off the phone with Spencer she called Maggie. They planned to meet at Gray in half an hour. While she was getting ready all she could think about was Spencer. Why was she going out with Aiden, when they had just talked about finally becoming a couple and telling Spencer's parents. It didn't make sense to her. She tried not to be jealous, but to an avail. She knew her night with Maggie was just to get her mind off of Spencer and hoped that Maggie wouldn't see it as more than that. Her heart belonged to Spencer and she was pretty sure it always would. She would wait as long as it took for her to come around. She just really hoped it was a lot sooner than later.

The drive to the club was torture. It was the first time she was going somewhere without Spencer and she didn't like the feeling in the least bit. It felt so wrong to not have the blonde in the seat beside her, constantly changing the radio station and smiling every time she looked at her. She was the kind of person with a 'you touch my radio and you die' attitude. Spencer, however, was her one and only exception.

When she pulled up to Gray she saw Maggie waiting outside for her. She parked her car and tentatively walked up to meet her in the line. She already had a bad feeling about how the night would go.

"Hey sexy, what have you been up to? I haven't heard from you in a while." Maggie greeted Ashley as she walked up to stand beside her in the line.

"Just around I guess. Nothing really." Ashley replied not really wanting to tell Maggie about anything that had recently been going on in her life. That would of course mean thinking about Spencer which is what this whole night was meant to prevent.

"Yea right. You can't stand there and tell me that the biggest party girl I have ever met has had a drama free life over the past few months."

"I didn't say drama free, I said nothing really."

"You can be so difficult sometimes."

"That's what they tell me."

"You seem distracted." Maggie said as they finally walked into the club and grabbed a table.

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok, if you say so. I'm going to go get something to drink, do you want anything?"

"Uh yea, just a water. I'm not in the drinking mood right now."

"Girl something is definitely wrong with you and I will pry until I find out when I get back."

Ashley was left sitting there looking around at the crowd. Not that big of a crowd for a Friday night. She guessed there was a party going on somewhere else that attracted people more than the club did. Too bad she wasn't at the party and drunk already. Then the night would go by so much easier. No thoughts about Spencer clouding her brain. She wondered if she should have told Maggie to bring back some alcohol. It was still too early anyways. At least, that's what Spencer would have said. Forever the responsible one. That thought made Ashley smile.

"So where are we going?" Spencer asked Aiden as they pulled out from her driveway.

"We're going to Gray."

"Oh, cool." Spencer said, but was really thinking I'I cannot believe Aiden is taking me to the same place I had my first date with Ashley. This night could not be any worse.'/I

"Don't sound too excited there Spence."

"It's not that, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not really, thanks though."

The rest of the ride was fairly silent. Spencer wished so badly that the radio was on. The silence was killing her. She was left with only her thoughts. She liked riding in Ashley's car. The radio constantly blasting gave her an escape from her thoughts. She was relieved when they finally arrived at the club. One their way to the door Aiden grabbed Spencer's hand. She wanted to badly to pull it away but didn't want to make things between them weird for the rest of the night. His intentions were in the right place, she knew that. There was no denying Aiden was a good guy, but he wasn't Ashley.

They walked in the door and found a table. They still hadn't said much to one another. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Aiden got uncomfortable.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yea, a coke would be great."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Aiden got up and walked to the bar. He passed right by Ashley's table at the same time Maggie was coming back. They passed by each other, but neither of them noticed. Ashley, however, did. She watched him until he was out of sight before turning her attention back to Maggie.

"Must have been something special to hold your attention that long."

"I just saw someone I knew."

"Who was it?"

"Nobody."

"When did you turn so mysterious?"

Ashley just shrugged her shoulders. She knew she was probably not showing Maggie a good time like she probably expected, but she honestly did not care. Now, not only would Spencer fill her thoughts, she would also be in the same proximities as her the entire night. This was so not how she had planned the night to go.

Aiden returned back to the table to find Spencer day dreaming.

"Earth to Spencer." Aiden said snapping his fingers in front of Spencer's face.

"What? Oh, sorry."

"Are you sure you're ok?

"Yea, why?"

"I don't know, you just seem a little off."

"I'm sure that's what every girl wants to hear."

"I didn't mean it like that. Ugh, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's no big deal."

"Well, do you wanna dance?"

Spencer froze. She didn't want to dance. She suddenly wished she was anywhere but there. I'No'/I ran through her head but when she went to speak it came out completely wrong.

"Sure."

Aiden smiled, stood up and offered Spencer his hand. He hadn't really expected her to say yes. She seemed too distant to really want to do anything. But he was glad she had.

When they got onto the dance floor a slow song started playing. I'Great.'/I Spencer thought. I'Now him touching me is unavoidable.'/I She wrapped her arms around his neck reluctantly once she felt his hands on her hips. She hoped this song was really short.

As they danced Spencer's eyes darted everywhere but to Aiden's face. That's when she saw her. Sitting at a table not far from the one her and Aiden had been sitting at. She wasn't smiling, she wasn't talking, she was just sitting there. Swirling her straw around in her drink. Water, Spencer noted. She smiled knowing Ashley was taking her advice. No alcohol before 9:00. You go home a lot less drunk that way. Then she saw the girl sitting beside her. Maggie, no doubt. Jealousy coursed through her body. Seeing it was a lot worse than just hearing about it.

Ashley looked up from her drink and her eyes met Spencer's. She had a sad look on her face. Much like the one Spencer was sure she wore when she first spotted Ashley with Maggie. They held each others gaze for a minute before Ashley finally looked down. Spencer kept her eyes locked on her, not realizing the song had ended and a faster beat replaced it. She saw Ashley say something to Maggie, then she got up and headed for the back door. Spencer quickly mumbled an 'I'll be back in a minute' to Aiden and went in the direction Ashley had gone. Aiden was left confused and slightly pissed off.

Spencer shot out the back door only to see Ashley headed for the pier. She followed her, but purposely let her go out on her own. There's no telling how a jealous Ashley would react so soon. Spencer gave her a few minutes to let her frustration out before she started the walk down the pier. She saw Ashley leaning on the rail at the end looking out at the water. She was skeptical at first, but figured she had to do something.

"Ashley." She whispered so she wouldn't scare the girl.

Ashley didn't turn around right away. She really didn't want to face Spencer right then, but it seemed she had no choice. She was trapped.

"What?" Ashley asked still not turning around.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yea, talk away."

"Come on Ash, don't be like that."

"Like what? You asked if you could talk, I was just answering you."

"You didn't have to use such a harsh tone of voice."

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"You know, we talked about this before this night started. You knew I was going out with Aiden and…"

"Yea, but I guess I still don't understand exactly Iwhy/I you're out with Aiden tonight."

Spencer leaned against the rail to look out at the ocean, the same as Ashley was still doing. She thought about it for a minute. She could hide behind the excuse that she wasn't ready to tell her parents that Ashley was the one she loved or she could just tell her the truth. The choice became clear when she turned to look at Ashley.

"To satisfy other people."

"What?"

"That's why I'm out with Aiden tonight. Because that's who half of my family says I should be with. He's the star of the basketball team…or, he was the star of the basketball team, nice, cute, funny."

"A boy."

"He's not you." Spencer said honestly.

"That's your mom's favorite part."

"Probably, and that shouldn't have stopped me."

"Stopped you from what?"

"Telling her that I love you."

Ashley smiled. She couldn't believe how honest Spencer was being in that moment. She guessed jealousy had that affect on people. Whether you were the jealous one, or the one causing someone to be jealous. Spencer obviously didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already had. Ashley was grateful for that. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She wondered how one person could make such a difference in her life. She wasn't the jealous type, she wasn't the type to fall in love so quickly, and she definitely wasn't the type to let someone get away with some of the things she let Spencer get away with.

"I didn't think you were ready."

"When is someone ever ready for something this big?"

"I guess you're right. Kind of like how we aren't really together because there hasn't ever been a 'right time'."

"I'm thinking that excuse wasn't really one of my best."

"Ya think?"

"Ok I get it, it was stupid."

"So what are the chances that we are both at the same place tonight?"

"Apparently pretty good."

"Yea, and how much did it suck…"

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"Either way, I did. I can't say it was one of my favorite moments."

"Neither can I. It all felt wrong."

"I wonder why?" Ashley said, trying to hide a smirk.

"Shut up. You won ok. You were right. This whole night was a mistake and I should have been with you."

Ashley moved in behind Spencer and wrapped her arms around her. Spencer smiled and brought her hands to rest on Ashley's, which were clasped on top of her stomach. She leaned her head back onto Ashley's shoulder. Yea, she had definitely made a mistake.

Ashley brought her lips close to Spencer's ear. "You still can be." She whispered sending chills all through Spencer's body from the feel of Ashley's breath on her ear.

Spencer turned around in Ashley's arms and draped her arms around Ashley's neck. Ashley's hands wrapped around Spencer's waist, pulling her closer.

"But what about Aiden? I can't just leave without telling him. And maybe you forgot, but you came with Maggie."

"So what, they both have their own cars. We'll just call their cell phones when we get to my car so they'll know we left."

Spencer thought about it for a minute. She really did want to go with Ashley. She wanted to finally talk about coming exclusive, then actually go through with it. Not like when they had talked about it in the past, then she had backed out. She wanted this time to be the real thing. Finally.

"Ok fine. But can we go to our pier? I want to talk to you, but I definitely don't want to do it here. This pier doesn't have special meaning like ours does."

Ashley smiled and lightly brushed her lips over Spencer's. She pulled back before Spencer could even think about kissing back.

"Ok, come on then. Time is wasting." Ashley said taking Spencer's arms from around her neck and locking her right hand with Spencer's left.

"Hey, what kinda kiss was that?" Spencer whined pulling on Ashley's arm.

"Now why would I kiss you any better when technically you're still on a date with Aiden? Who, by the way, you picked over me."

"Geez, you sure are testy when you're jealous."

Ashley didn't say anything. She just cracked a smile and continued on to her car with Spencer's hand tightly in hers. The night had just made a complete turn around, definitely for the better, for both girls.

TBC

There's only one more part. This was supposed to be a one shot, but when I started writing I think I changed one thing that happened and it took me completely in another direction. So the phone calls and conversation will be up in a couple days I reckon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Same as before. I don't own anything.

A/N: Yea, almost a year later, here goes part 2. I am the biggest procrastinator and the biggest slacker I know. And I said this would be up before Christmas, again I lied. And so yea, I suck, but here it is. Oh yea, and I used a quote from Imagine Me And You in here, I just added a few words to it.

"So, was he mad?" Ashley asked from the driver's seat. They were leaving the parking lot of the club on their way to the pier. They had called Aiden and Maggie to tell them they were leaving.

"You could say that. But it would be an understatement. Was Maggie mad?"

"Yea right, she's probably already found somebody else to hook up with tonight."

"Somebody Ielse/I as in you were the first somebody she was going to hook up with?"

"No, not…I mean, well she probably thought so, but no."

"You don't sound convincing."

"You honestly think I would do that to you?"

"Jealousy knows no boundaries."

"Spencer! Ok, so what does that mean you would have done with Aiden?"

"You think I was jealous?"

"Think? No, I know you were. If you weren't you wouldn't have been staring at me the whole time you were dancing with Aiden."

"Well, you were sitting way too close to your Ifriend/I."

"Closer than you were when you were dancing with Aiden?"

"No, but…"

"Didn't think so."

"Ok, so we were both jealous and we've established that it was my fault. But I've gone over this conversation in my head a million times, and you better love it.

"We'll see. You just better hope that it is one hell of a confession."

The rest of the ride to the pier was silent. Except, of course, for the radio which didn't stay on one single station for more than two minutes before Spencer found the need to change it. When Ashley finally pulled into a park and cut the car off she turned to Spencer.

"Alright Miss I have a speech, lead the way."

They reached their destination and Ashley sat down on a rock beneath the pier. Spencer didn't sit down right away. She took a minute to look out at the ocean. The waves were coming in pretty big and they looked harsher than they had the whole time she had been in LA. She finally sat down on the rock beside Ashley. It was still another few minutes before she spoke.

Ashley, for her part, just sat there. She so desperately wanted to make a joke about something, anything, but she knew right then was not the time. She had to let Spencer sort out whatever it was she was dealing with no interruptions. But she was human, and she was definitely impatient, so she gave her a little push.

"Spencer, I was kidding when I said you had to work hard at what you were going to say. I wasn't trying to put pressure on you."

Despite Ashley purposely not making a joke, Spencer smiled at the irony.

"I know, I was just trying to find a way to make it a lot simpler that I had originally made it sound in my head. I was in no way trying to make it more complex."

"Good, so just say it simply."

"It's more complicated than that."

"Yea that's obvious. Because I'm all of a sudden really confused."

"It's hard to make what I want to say simple, because it's not simple by any means. But I think I would understand it better if it were."

"But you just said it's not, so you understand it fine the hard way, right?"

"No, not really."

"Ok, maybe it's you that is confusing." Ashley smiled, really not understanding what Spencer was taking about.

"Maybe, but I think I got it now so just listen, no interruptions ok?"

"Yea I wouldn't chance interrupting you, because I really don't want to go through the 'it's easy, it's hard' conversation again."

"I grew up in a town that was like completely opposite of LA. The most trouble anyone in my town ever got into was when the twins that lived two houses down from me got caught cow tipping and had to work on the guy's farm for a week."

Spencer heard Ashley trying to suppress a laugh and looked over at her. "What?! It's the truth. Anyway, so you can imagine how big of a change it was for me moving out here. And then, of all people for me to run into on my first day of school, it had to be someone who the girls on the cheerleading squad that I was so desperately trying to make referred to as 'the bitchiest person you will ever meet'. But then, Iyou/I found Ime/I and apologized. Now was I supposed to believe the girls on the squad, or was I supposed to believe that your apology was genuine?"

Spencer stopped for a minute. She had never really thought about it before, but she really didn't know how she came to the conclusion to trust Ashley and leave with her that day. All she knew was that the girl had intrigued her to no end, and she had to find out her secrets.

"And because I'm such a smart girl, I obviously made the right decision. And to tell you the truth, after a few weeks I realized that the decision hadn't really be that hard in the first place. I mean, I felt something for you that I absolutely could not feel. I was the straight country girl and you were the 'I don't give a damn' city girl. And that part that struck me was the fact that you were a girl, and again that I was straight. But there was no denying that fact that everything I was feeling was because of you."

Spencer again stopped. She really had to think about how to explain the next thing she was going to say. It wasn't something you took lightly, and that wasn't something she was really considering doing right now anyway. This conversation was serious.

"I don't think love is something you fall into. It's not something you learn over time like people like to believe. That if they change someone they can make that person love them. I think it's something you know immediately, as soon as your eyes meet the eyes of the other person. Then everything that happens from then on just proves that you had been right in the first moment. When you suddenly realized that you were incomplete, and now you are whole. You all of a sudden fell something you've never felt before. That's what you did to me Ashley. You made me feel something that I didn't know anyone could feel. And to be honest with you, it scared me more than anything."

Spencer turned on the rock to face Ashley. She took her hands and looked right into her eyes. There was no way she would ever stop loving her, no matter what people thought and no matter who tried to come between them.

"So, I'm honestly sorry about everything I have done to you the last few months. All of the hiding and putting this off. And especially going out with Aiden tonight. I never meant for any of it to hurt you. You have to know that I love you, and that I will always love you no matter what I say or what I do. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and no one in my life will ever be as important to me as you are. Never forget that and never believe anyone who tells you any different."

Ashley was on the verge of tears. She was desperately trying to hold them back because she had taught herself a long time ago how to control her emotions. She never cried, no matter what. Then she realized that she was with Spencer, and that the tears she was so close to crying were good tears. So she let them fall, and Spencer noticed that Ashley never looked as beautiful as she did when she smiled through her tears.

Ashley didn't know what to say. No one had ever been that honest with her and it was overwhelming. She didn't want to say much to break the moment so she wiped her eyes and placed her hand on Spencer's cheek.

"I love you Spencer. I didn't think anyone could ever love me the way I know you do and I didn't think I could ever love anyone the way I love you. Thank you so much for everything you said. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"I think I do." Spencer said as she stood up and offered her hand to Ashley.

They walked down the beach replaying everything that had happened that night. Spencer couldn't believe she had found the courage to tell Ashley everything she had told her. And Ashley couldn't believe that for once in her life she had everything she wanted and needed. They were both very thankful for that night, no matter how it had started, because they had ended up together. And even though neither wanted to be the jealous type that was exactly what had made Spencer realize how important it was for her to tell Ashley how she felt and what she wanted.


End file.
